


The Antichrist Effect

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Gen, Implied Slash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem of Certain Events Occurring in Human History</p><p>***</p><p>Written in grateful appreciation for the wonderful ‘verse created 25 years ago  by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman for us to play in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Antichrist Effect

If the flap of butterfly wings  
can change the world,  
how much more can the thoughts of an eleven year-old boy--  
Satan-spawned, yet raised as human  
and empowered by friendship?

Adam envelops his hometown in love,  
and manifests his potential  
through snow at Christmastime and perfect summer afternoons.  
Through the arrival of one small dog,  
his destiny is disclosed.

He creates signs and portents as defined  
by the _New Aquarian Digest_ :  
**Capsized Trawler Blamed on Kraken!**  
**Frog-like Alien Shares Message of World Peace!**  
**Nuclear Plant Powers On Without Uranium!**  
**Risen Atlantis Disrupts Sea Levels!**  
**Tunneling Tibetans Emerge in Oxfordshire!**  
**END TIMES! The Apocalypse is Nigh!**  
Confirmed by the requisite showers of fish.

Suddenly, Armageddon is Destination Central.  
A quartet of Horsepersons,  
a Witch and a Witchfinder,  
three that ride as two,  
a flaming Bentley,  
the notorious Them,  
the spokesbeings of Heaven and Hell,  
(and one slightly confused father)  
converge upon Lower Tadfield.

Where Adam reveals his true power.

He leads his friends to defeat the Horsepersons  
and turns away Death.  
He unravels the logic of an ineffable plan  
that’s written in words.  
He creates doubt in the minds of beings  
who've had one paradigm since Creation.  
Then Adam resets the world as only  
an eleven year-old can. 

And ultimately (he knows all about those two),  
he grants freedom to one angel and one demon  
to mess around only with each other.


End file.
